


Saiyan Secrets

by O_kay



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Sex Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_kay/pseuds/O_kay
Summary: A completely silly piece in which Bulma, Chi-Chi and Android 18 have a girls night in to share secrets about the men in their lives.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 73
Kudos: 146





	1. So how big?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something fun and daft that allows me to look at the domestic and sexy side we don’t get in the show :p

“So come on, tell us! Or do I need to pour you another glass of wine?” Bulma tittered and leaned forward to grab a fresh bottle, while Chichi blushed furiously.  
The lounge room at capsule corp. was sparsely but tastefully decorated; white walls, the odd family photograph or art piece dotting colour here and there, with a large fabric sofa facing an equally large tv. Scatter cushions and throws surrounded the woman who were sipping wine along with 18 who was currently shaking her blonde head in frustration.  
“Don’t be so dull ChiChi, you need to learn to let go a little. That’s what tonight is all about right? A chance for us women to relax and have a laugh.”

Bulma almost did a double take at the stern faced woman, who although appeared fairly laid back was rarely seen to be laughing or joking. She refrained and focussed her attention back on ChiChi, who was nervously twisting the hem of her dress in her fingers.  
“Oh I know I know, it’s just that I’m usually surround by boys. I never normally talk about things like this, I don’t know where to start?” She looked almost pleadingly at Bulma, hoping she would take the lead.

“Ok ok let’s back it up a little here, we can get a bit more relaxed first.” Eyes twinkling slightly, the blue haired mother of two tapped a small remote which slightly dimmed the lights and turned the tv on. A sitcom began to play at a low volume, and Bulma moved to the open plan kitchen area that adjoined the lounge. 

Returning with a plate of nibbles and some more wine, she casually sat back down and took a deep breath for dramatic effect.  
“How about I kick things off, because I’m pretty sure after having spent over 15 years in the company of Vegeta I can think of some juicy stories to tell,” she grinned wolfishly “it just depends what exactly you want to know?”  
18 rolled her eyes and let out a little chuckle, “Well why don’t we start with how big it is?”

All three woman were on their second glass of wine and were losing themselves to giggling fits already, when Vegeta strode swiftly into the room and went straight for the kitchen fridge, not pausing to even cast a glance in their direction.

“HEY MISTER! I specifically told you to leave us to it tonight! It’s barely been an hour.” Bulma picked up the nearest throw cushion and made use of it by chucking it directly at his head. Catching it without looking and taking a swig from a bottle he’d just retrieved he slowly turned to the group of women with narrowed eyes.  
“I’m hardly looking to join in with your inane conversation, surely you can ignore me for five minutes while I get some food.” Turning his back on them without waiting for an answer he continued his fridge raid. 

Before she could draw breath to berate him further, a lavender blur shot through the room and Trunks appeared at Vegeta’s side. “Hey Dad, if you’re allowed to get a snack then get one for me too, I feel like I haven’t eaten in days.”  
Bento boxes and unlabelled sandwich boxes were already stacking up in his muscular arms as Vegeta peered down at Trunks, clearly trying to decide how much he would be prepared to share.

“Excuse me! If you two could both hurry it up and shift your butts to some other room in this house I might actually get to relax around here for once. Also you are both on Bulla duty so I don’t want to hear a peep from anyone else tonight.” Growling and folding her arms she glared daggers at the two hungry Saiyans.

“Yes we heard you, stop being so dramatic. Hey Trunks, stand here. You get what you can carry on your head, and anything you drop you’re cleaning up, let’s see how your core balance is coming along.” Smirking at his ridiculous game, Vegeta began stacking bento boxes on Trunks head, who apparently found the challenge equally as amusing, straightened his back and stuck his arms outwards like he was balancing on a tight rope.  
“Ok but at least make it a challenge for me, I’m super hungry so don’t hold any back.” 

Left eye twitching, Bulma continued to glare daggers at the two as they exited the room with stacks of food boxes balanced precariously balanced between them.  
18 and ChiChi were chuckling quietly besides her as the door closed behind them. She rolled her eyes and joined in. “Do you two have to put up with this at home?”  
18 started to shake her head but was interrupted by ChiChi laughing loudly and wiping a tear from her eye, “Oh Bulma you don’t know the half of it. Or actually you’re probably the only woman on Earth that does. I just don’t think there’s any taming a Saiyan.”

Breathing a loud sigh 18 folded her arms and returned to business. “Enough whining about the men already, this evening we get to discuss something else. So I wanna know, and on the count of three, how big??” She raised her eyebrows for dramatic effect “one...”  
Nervous glances were exchanged before Bulma shrugged and put her palms together in front of her, ready to draw measurement.  
“Two...”  
Two more pairs of hands were raised and 18 smirked before declaring “three!!”

Raucous laughter filled the lounge as each woman held her measurement in front of her.  
ChiChi seemed to finally warm up to the conversation “Wow 18, I didn’t expect Krillin to be carrying such a package! He’s such a ... compact guy.”

“Yeah well, apparently height really doesn’t have much bearing as I guess Bulma can tell you.” She flicked her hair behind her ear and leaned back, casually putting her feet up.

The snacks were being attacked now and the tv sitcom had switched to some steamy first dates drama. Bulma leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially “So then ladies, first times?”


	2. First times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kick off the conversation with their first times, but the night is young and they are only really getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll make it a little bit naughtier each chapter, this one is just starting them off really :p I’m also going to try and stay away from my favourite ideas about Bulma and Vegeta and write the opposite for this fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

The group went quiet for a few seconds, trying to figure out who wanted to go first and how to start.

“Well mine’s probably the least interesting of the three of us,” 18 sighed and took a sip of her wine, before rolling the remains around her glass “I mean Krillin was kinda nervous don’t get me wrong, but once we got going he sure knew what he was doing. We’d been on quite a few dates too so it just made sense ya know?” A small smile played across her lips before pointing at the other two women “you two however, I need to hear the details because I have questions!”

Blushing Chi-Chi felt the conversation fall to her as Bulma busied herself with pouring more wine. 

“Well I guess Goku always has approached things differently to everyone else, and while he knew some things - mostly from that old pervert’s magazines - he didn’t actually .... umm... know what sex was.” She outwardly cringed at her own words and waited for judgement to rain down.

Bulma laughed “Why does that not surprise me? Typical Goku, being raised in the forest probably didn’t help him much I guess. So what actually happened?”

“To be honest it was a bit of a disaster,” Chi-Chi blushed and then started to giggle “I guess looking back on it now it’s actually kinda funny really. Neither of us knew what we were doing and yet I was trying to explain it and teach him. When I told him to take his pants off he had no issue but as soon as I told him where to... ya know, put it” she started laughing, struggling to get the sentence out, while the other two women chuckled at the rapidly forming mental image, “well, he just freaked out! He said it was for peeing with and just looked so confused until I.... well I took matters into my hands!” Her eyes were wet from the effort of holding in her laughter and finally she doubled over and let it out.

“Oh Chi-Chi you poor thing, how could he be so oblivious at that age?” 18 chuckled and held a hand across her face. 

“God knows what goes on inside his brain, but it sort of took a few attempts before he really got the gist. I mean he’s a good learner and I can’t complain now, but at first he just seemed to find the whole thing so awkward. After he came back from Yardrat he also had to learn how to ummm... contain his strength, it’s safe to say I have had many a bruise.”

“Tell me about it, some days I feel like I can barely walk straight after Vegeta’s had his hands on me. The funny thing is though for all his frowning and tough guy act he’s actually pretty gentle when it comes to me. He’s practically had a meltdown on more than one occasion when he’s seen the bruises up my thighs!” Bulma rubbed her left thigh absentmindedly whilst popping some fruit in her mouth with her right hand. 

“Well how did it go for you first time? And while we’re on the subject how did it even happen in the first place?” Chi-Chi was leaning forward in anticipation, this subject clearly being one she had long wanted to ask about.

A small crash echoed through the adjacent corridor followed by some muffled voices. Marching across the room Bulma flung the lounge door open to reveal a muddy Trunks in a pile of soil and leaves. One of the large yuccas was lying in ruins at the feet of a very annoyed looking Vegeta who was scowling down at the young Saiyan. 

“Oh hey mom! Listen I’m super sorry about your plant. I was going a little too fast!” Rubbing the back of his head and giving her his best sad face he looked a little too adorable to fully admonish.

It struck Bulma that any other night there wouldn’t be this much chaos, it was like they planned this. Despite her fiery temper she really couldn’t stay mad at either of them for long. Temple slightly pulsing she turned to Vegeta and gave him a withering smile, “Well daddy-o, it’s a good job you’re on duty tonight isn’t it!” 

Spinning on her heel she went straight back into the lounge, closing the door on a stammering Vegeta.

“Right where were we? Oh yes! How did that happen?” She jerked her thumb at the door behind her. Settling back down into her seat she smiled at the two women “Ok so how? Well honestly it just built up over time, a glance here, maybe a little too much skin contact when I was patching him up. When he nearly killed himself in the GR explosion I felt sick with worry, and after that I had to acknowledge I had some feelings for him. Don’t get me wrong he’s a tough nut to crack, but it wasn’t all one sided.” She paused to sip her wine.

18 sighed and crossed her arms in frustration, “So far so good but get to the details. What actually led to it? When I first met him he had a major bug up his ass and that was after getting laid, I can’t imagine what he was like before.” Next to her Chi-Chi let out a small snort and covered her face to stop herself.

“Ok one, that is still my husband you’re talking about and two, yes he was possibly worse before you met him. He was trying to reach super Saiyan and was getting frustrated. I think maybe needing to release some tension ...helped him along?” She let out a hearty laugh and topped up her wine.

“We has a little row as we often did but I guess in Saiyan language that’s almost like foreplay? I’m pretty sure he loves that I stand up to him. One night it all just boiled over, one minute we’re screaming bloody murder at each other and the next we’re tearing each other’s clothes off. Which brings me neatly to how the first time went.”

The wine had clearly gone to Chi-Chi’s head who was now having a silent fit of giggles. Bulma went to the kitchen and filled a jug with cold water. “Ok I think maybe you need to have a liiiittle break from the wine dear. Sip this and eat some fruit, then you won’t feel too terrible tomorrow.” Trying to hold back her own laughter Bulma took her seat again.

“First time I think he forgot how much stronger he is that me. Don’t get me wrong - it was amazing! But I’m not sure how I walked away from that without any broken bones. He was all raw power and passion...” her eyes became slightly unfocused as she recalled the steamy memory before quickly snapping back to reality “...uh so yeah, it was pretty good. The next day I felt like I’d been hit by a damn bus though. I was black and blue.”

“Pretty exciting Bulma, sounds like you got yourself an experienced one then? I mean Krillin wasn’t a virgin but he really didn’t have much experience. Was your Prince out panty raiding the galaxy then?” 18 cocked an eyebrow in amusement, the conversation not quite at the level she was aiming for yet.


	3. Expertise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notches on bedposts, talented fingers, it’s finally starting to get juicy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments so far. I have a day off today so I’ve been chipping away at this, so I already have another chapter to upload.

“P...panty raiding??” Bulma was in hysterics, fanning herself with her hands and tears forming in her eyes, “I don’t know if that’s quite the phrase I’d use!”

Chi-Chi grinned and leaned forward “I think what we are all dying to know is how many notches the mighty Prince has on his bedpost? Is he the regal Panty Prince or was it beginners luck? We all know Goku has only ever been with me, and 18 you’re Krillin’s second?”

“That’s right, I’m guessing most women were too shallow to get past his height, but more fool them. Besides with what he’s packing who cares how long his legs are?” All three women were laughing raucously when suddenly Goku materialised cross legged on top of the coffee table, glasses and plates shattering underneath him.

“GOKU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING???” Chi-Chi was on her feet immediately and was dragging the hapless Saiyan to his feet. 

“Ahhh owww Cheech please, I just wanted to ask if you knew where my other gi is? I kinda got food all over this one” he scratched the back of his head and chuckled, still trying to back away from an irate Chi-Chi.

“All of them are either in the wash or in a pile to be darned, so you’ll just have to wait until tomorrow. Put some of your other clothes on and leave me in peace.” Hands on her hips she gave Goku her sternest glare. “You had better be looking after my little Goten as well!”

“Don’t worry, he’s had plenty to eat and is in bed already. I’m real sorry for disturbing you ladies, I’ll see you tomorrow!” With a wave he raised two fingers to his forehead and was gone.

“Argh! What is wrong with everyone tonight? Can they not be left alone for one night?” Bulma tossed a capsule and a small robot popped out and started to clean away the glass and debris.

A devilish smile slowly appeared on Chi-Chi’s face as she took her seat, legs tucked under her and a bowl of fruit cradled in her lap. “You know ladies, the instant transmission trick of Goku’s isn’t the only miraculous thing he can do with two fingers. ..” she delicately ran a strawberry around the rim of the porcelain bowl before popping it in her mouth.

Bulma exchanged a look with 18 whose eyebrows had almost disappeared into her hairline. “Well well well, I think we need to ply you with alcohol more often,” 18 chuckled “however I want to put a pin in that, we still haven’t had an answer to our original question.” She turned her gaze back on Bulma.

“Ohhh you wanted to know hard numbers right? Well sorry to disappoint ladies but I don’t have a figure to give you. I just know that I wasn’t his first. Apparently there were planets they would stop on to refuel and take short breaks - all owned by the Frieza force of course. They would go drinking or training or whatever, but there were plenty of women around to have fun with.”

“Somehow I still find it hard to picture though, like he’s so abrasive and I don’t know...kinda prudish? Sorry Bulma, that was a crappy thing to say.” 18 turned slightly pink and quickly took a sip from her glass.

“I know what you mean to be honest, when I first invited him to stay here I found it genuinely amusing how uptight he was. I figured him for a virgin, I mean he killed most people he came across and went scarlet any time sex was mentioned. I think it was just different before, with people to command and having actual downtime. I guess he just changed a lot after Namek.”

The room went a little quiet for a moment, with memories of the past causing them to feel slightly subdued. A programme about unruly dogs and some sort of dog whisperer was now playing on the tv, and an angry looking poodle was aggressively tearing into trash bag.

“Oookay come on ladies! I haven’t let my hair down in... ever! And the past is the past! How often does he go down on you? Has he ever used his ki when he touches you? Spill it!!” Chi-Chi had finally figuratively (and literally) let her hair down. The water was practically untouched, and she was looking fairly rosy cheeked as she crossed her arms in mock anger.

“Pffftttt Chi! Where have you been hiding this little sex maniac all this time??” Bulma howled as 18 cleared her throat and sat forwards.

“Wait wait, back up. Tell me about this ki thing? Krillin has never done that before!”


	4. Technique.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night comes to an end with some juicy insights, but the women conclude that there is much more to be discussed at a later date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to break it up into different nights just to give it a bit of pacing. Plus I think it’s a good way to allow a bit of smut in between ;)

“Welllllll I mean he’d have to explain how he does it but I think it’s like he focuses a small amount of ki into his fingertips or sometimes his errr.... well anyway, when he does that it’s sort of warm and, and....” As Chi-Chi searched for the words Bulma interjected.

“Almost like static electricity, as if you can feel the charge without any shock. It’s better than a vibrator. The first time Vegeta did that to me I came within minutes.”

“Ok well I’ll be having words with Krillin as soon as I get home, why has he never thought of that? Although he does do this amazing thing with his tongue. We can get pretty rough in bed too if we want to, Krillin would struggle to hurt me. Don’t your guys get frustrated holding back so much?”

Chi-Chi tapped her knee and hummed in thought, “I guess Goku is too easy going? He seems to like sex but equally he can go without it. Maybe he just doesn’t feel the need to fully let loose? How about you Bulma?”

“Oh-ho, I think out of the two of us I’m the one that wants to be rough. I think he’s tried a lot of new things because of me to be honest. He’s even let me tie him up before. I do often think about what it would be like if he was able to just go for it though, I can sometimes feel how much he is having to hold back. I usually just ride him hard at that point.” 

“He’d have to fuck another Saiyan to fully let loose, but somehow I don’t think him and Goku would wanna pair up. As hot as that might be.” Suddenly realising just how drunk she was Chi-Chi gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Seriously this night has been so entertaining ladies, we need to make this a regular thing. I’m learning sooo much about you both!” 18 opened another bottle and eyed Chi-Chi with amusement. 

Bulma had stopped giggling and seemed to be deep in thought, gazing at the coffee table.  
“Two Saiyans huh?”

18 gaped at the two women “Are you two serious? I thought that was a cliche? You would wanna see your husbands bumpin’ uglies for real?” 

“I didn’t say that!!!” Chi-Chi looked scandalised “Did I? Wait what did I say? I think I’ve just had too much wine.” 

Glancing at her watch Bulma realised it was 1am and looking at the debris in the room there were 8 empty wine bottles to be counted.

“Ok maybe we should resume this another night ladies? Plus no, I didn’t say I’d actually want to see that 18, it just hadn’t occurred to me before. I mean, what if I could make our strengths match somehow? I don’t think I could be stronger but...anyway, I’m pretty tired. What do you say, same time in 2 weeks?” Bulma stood and stretched suddenly feeling just how much wine she had consumed. “Why don’t you grab a guest room each? Travelling tonight would be stressful!”

“Oh don’t worry Bulma, Goku can play taxi tonight, he still has that phone you gave him.” Fiddling with her handbag Chi-Chi produced a phone and started to concentrate on texting - ‘Goni please come now to gat me, take 10 home tooo, use trans moon’

A few seconds went by and then Goku appeared suddenly behind the sofa. “Hey Cheech, are you ok? I couldn’t understand half of that message you sent me? Are you feeling ill?” Looking genuinely concerned he moved to her side and put one hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry Goku I’m fiiiiine, but I have had a little bit of wine. Can you take us home and drop 18 on the way please? Bulma it’s been so much fun, just let me know the time for our next get together and I’ll be here!” Beaming and clutching onto Goku’s shirt she gestured for 18 to grab on. 

“Yes thanks Bulma, it’s certainly been a fun evening! I’ll see you in two weeks.” With a wink she placed her hand on Chi-Chi’s shoulder.

“It’s been a blast ladies, I’ll message you in the week.” With a last wave she watched the trio disappear. The room was a little bit messy but she decided to worry about it the following day. All that talk had her hot and bothered, and curious if a certain Saiyan was still awake.

Walking quietly along the corridors (past a slight mud stain on the carpet) she found the room she shared with Vegeta. The lights were off and in the moonlight she could see his outline under the sheets.

“Finally done gossiping are you? Why did that idiot appear twice?” Not bothering to move Vegeta chose instead to glare at her from his pillow, hands resting underneath his head, a thin sheet covering his muscular form.

Choosing not to answer, Bulma instead slipped her dress off slowly letting it pool on the carpet at her feet. As she slowly approached the bed, hips swaying sumptuously, she unhooked her bra and slid down her panties.

She heard his breath hitch ever so slightly, almost inaudibly, but she knew he was immediately aroused.

Sliding the bedsheet to one side she took a moment to appreciate the sculpted body that lay before her before straddling him.

“The gossip was pretty interesting tonight actually, in fact I’m feeling a little hot under the collar now. Perhaps you can help me out with that?” She leaned forward slowly watching his eyes follow her movements. Stopping just before their lips met she lowered her hips, grinding against his erection. For a moment he tried to stare her down not wanting to give her total control, but then his hands found her hips and urged her down again as he rose to her mouth with a deep kiss.

Pulling back Bulma smiled down at him devilishly “I’ll tell you what bad man, if you can make me come with just your fingers then you get to fuck me - you have five minutes.” 

He instantly removed one hand from her hip keeping her in place with the other hand. He slowly ran his ki laden fingers along her collarbones, down her chest, her sternum, before stopping at her navel. Pausing for one moment he looked into her eyes and smirked. “Make it three.”

His fingers slid between her folds and began stroking her. “Already soaking aren’t you?”

Leaning back and grasping his thighs she closed her eyes and rocked against his fingers. Within moments she felt her orgasm build, unable to quip back she settled for a moan of pleasure as her body shook.

Barely catching her breath the room span as he flipped her over. Entering her slowly he once again locked eyes with her before setting a fast pace. Wrapping her legs around his back she gripped his shoulder blades and raked little tracks into his skin.

Losing themselves completely they finally fell back against the mattress sweating and sated. Vegeta turned to look at her with a neutral expression, “so I guess I can let it slide that you were clearly discussing personal matters. As long as any time that you do you finish the conversation with your knickers in a twist.” He chuckled softly at her and closed his eyes.

“Well I think I can agree to that. I might have come away with some ideas as well, I’m going to try something in the lab tomorrow,” He simply grunted in response to her, so she continued, “oh and the idea was put out that maybe you and Goku would be able to really let loose if you screwed each other. Interesting thought I guess, anyway I’m beat, g’night.”  
Yawning and rolling over she buried her grin in her pillow as Vegeta went bright red and started to rant. 

Yes this first ladies night had been a total success.


	5. Drunken fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi-Chi and 18 both arrive at their homes feeling frisky ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest my favourite pairing is Vegeta and Bulma so I might find it hard to write the others, but I wanted to try and do a chapter for the other characters to keep it balanced and fun. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

Goku and Chi-Chi landed quietly in the compact little living room of their home, finding all the lights off and the house quiet.

“See Cheech I told you Goten was mmmfffff...” staggering slightly as the petite woman leapt towards him and grabbed his head into a sloppy kiss, Goku put his arms around his wife’s back to steady them both.

Breaking off for air Chi-Chi quickly drew a finger to her lips to silence any questions he had. Slowly pulling open the blue shash holding his gi in place and whispering “Goku, I think it’s time you took your wife to bed.”

She felt his cock stiffen and his hands lowered down to her ass, his usually relaxed expression suddenly intense and serious.

Moving quietly into the bedroom he pushed her up against the wall and pulled the top half of her dress open, exposing her naked breasts. Rolling his thumb over one exposed nipple he started to grind against her, a soft moan rising in his throat.

They didn’t often get much alone time, what with Goten around and Goku flitting off to train for weeks on end. It had been a little while since they truly had a passionate moment and both found themselves getting excited quickly.

Pressing her lips to his once more to silence him, she deftly pushed away from the wall with her feet, manoeuvring them both to the bed. Flushed and still extremely drunk Chi-Chi didn’t wait for any foreplay and instead pulled her panties to one side whilst simultaneously freeing Goku from his clothing. Sinking down on to him she started to buck her hips, head lolling back in pleasure.

Before he could stop her she had forgotten her own rule of silence and started to pant and gasp loudly with each thrust. Raising two fingers to his temple once again he used instant transmission, moving them both to the far end of the radish field. Tilting sideways from the sudden movement Chi-Chi started to lose her rhythm. Lifting her briefly into the air he tore her panties off completely and lay her on her back, watching her breasts bounce in the moonlight he briefly ran a hand down her torso. Entering her once again he began to set a frantic pace, both now able to moan and cry out without waking anyone. 

“Goku...ahh ff...FUCK Goku!” Her eyes rolled back as her body shook with her orgasm causing him to follow closely behind her.

“Wow Cheech, that was pretty intense. We should do that more often! Cheech?” Peering down at her with mild concern he realised she was...softly snoring. Grinning and transporting them back to their bedroom, he kissed her lightly on the forehead before falling unconscious himself.

About twenty minutes earlier 18 had waved the couple off as they dropped her in her back yard. Quietly entering her house into the dark kitchen she decided to have some water before falling asleep. It had been an interesting night, mainly because of Chi-Chi who never seemed to have any fun but actually went for it this time. Her mind trailed off, thinking about what she considered fun. A lamp flicked on in the living room and Krillin stood smiling at her.

“Fun night? I’ve never known you stay out so late.” He chuckled at her almost knowingly.

“It was pretty interesting actually and I might have learned a thing or two. Why don’t you come here and I’ll tell you all about it?”

Something suggestive in her usually deadpan voice told him to move his feet fast, and a small flush of excitement filled his face. Once in front of her he moved to wrap his arms around her waist but she took hold of his wrists. A small amount of ki filled her palms and he felt electricity travel up his arms. Tracing one hand across his chest and slowly down to his groin she quickly got the idea across to him. 

Slowly unbuttoning her jeans he mirrored her technique and began to trail his ki laden fingers around her navel and lower until his fingers slipped between her wet folds. Gasping she tilted her head back and placed both palms on the table behind her so that she could push forward into his touch. His other hand pushed her top upwards and quickly unhooked her bra. Circling one nipple with his thumb he watched her as she panted and groaned beneath him. Her volume started to increase as she came, and he found himself gently holding a hand across her mouth.

Tipping her back against the table he freed her from her jeans and underwear completely, pausing for a moment to admire her laid out before him before yanking down his own pants, his hard cock bobbing and already wet with pre-cum. 

“What are you waiting for Krillin? I want you to fuck me hard!” Slipping her own fingers between her thighs she started to stroke at her clit, head tilted back and lips parted as she worked herself.

Momentarily mesmerised he watched her before finally moving forwards to lift her legs over his arms and so he could push his cock into her. Knowing he couldn’t hurt her his only concern was breaking the table which creaked underneath her as he thrust hard and fast. Feeling that he might be holding back slightly she eventually wrapped her legs around his shoulders and flipped him backwards on to the floor, straddling him in one swift motion. Barely skipping a beat she started to ride him as he looked up into her flushed face, his eyes swimming with lust.

When they finally finished 18 stood and calmly composed herself before bending to give Krillin a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks big boy, see ya upstairs.” Then she was gone.

Grinning and pulling his clothes back on he quickly followed.


	6. Experimenting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma learns a little more about Saiyan physiology- all in the name of science? Not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter planned after this one, so far I just wanted to focus on giving our ladies something more to talk about :p

It took her three days, sixty two cigarettes, five pots of coffee, and all the different materials she had in supply. Now it just needed testing.

Vegeta was in the lounge with Trunks and Bulla, pretending to be disinterested as Trunks taught the little girl how to control a video game race car. Arms folded and legs crossed he turned his face towards the windows, but his eyes were firmly fixed on the two children, and a satisfied smile tugged at his lips. 

Bulma watched from the open doorway for a moment, a swell of pride filling her chest at the amazing little family she had built, momentarily forgetting her little invention.

Padding quietly across the room she sat beside her stoic husband and gently lay a palm on his thigh. “Ten more minutes before bedtime you two. It’s actually getting pretty late.”

“Ahh mama, Trunks is showing me how to win the races though!” The little blue haired girl pouted, a familiar frown appearing on her face causing Vegeta to smirk.

“I’ll show you more tomorrow stinkbutt, besides you’d have to beat me to come first and I’m too good.” Trunks locked his fingers together and stretched exaggeratedly, clearly enjoying teasing his sister.

“Bed both of you, and Trunks you help Bulla to clean her teeth and change. Now.” Vegeta had felt the suggestive squeeze from Bulma’s hand and decided to go with the flow. Casting a stern look towards the children he left no room for argument and they both rose to their feet.

Bulla dashed towards the sofa and climbed onto her fathers lap, reaching her small hands up to his face, “Fine Da but only once you give me a goodnight kiss!” Her little eyes sparkled as he blushed slightly and leaned down to plant a small kiss on her forehead. 

Chuckling at him quietly, Bulma swooped the girl into her arms and gave her a squeeze. “Night sweetheart, see you in the morning. Trunks come here and give me a hug, I’m sure your dad wants one too.” She winked as he plodded over to her and gave her a hug. 

With his nose upturned and eyes closed Vegeta stiffly let his children hug him before they both ran off towards their rooms.

“Out with it then. What are you planning?” He kept his arms folded and eyes shut in faux annoyance. 

“Well mister Badman, if you want to find out you’ll have to follow me won’t you.” She trailed her fingertips across his bicep before standing to exit the room. Casting a sultry glance backwards at him she simply curled her finger into a slow beckoning motion and then disappeared through the doorway.

Another smirk somehow slipped onto his face before he could stop it. She had been busy with something the last few days and from the odd little comments she had dropped here and there it was fair to say his interest was piqued.

When he finally entered the downlit bedroom he was confused to find wide black straps across the bed, and Bulma wearing nothing but her lab coat.

“You’re going to have to trust me on this one, this is going to require you to be a little submissive Vegeta.” Her stance was firm and her expression determined, but he heard a slight wobble of concern in her voice. She was afraid he would back away, simply say no and dismiss the notion altogether. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been submissive before, but restraints were a new touch. What really baffled him was why she thought any kind of restraint would seriously work on him.

Bemused, he stepped forward, peeling off his clothes and standing before her. “Fine, i’ll play. But I think you’ll be disappointed to see how easily I can break those things woman.”

He only called her that when he wanted to provoke, and with a grin she lay her palm flat against his chest and pushed, indicating he should lie on the bed.

“If this works then trust me, they will hold you. Just remember it’s a toy, it’s only temporary, and we’re here to have fun, ‘kay?” She winked and began to strap him down. The restraints seemed to be held in place under the mattress and lay across his torso, arms, legs, stomach, and neck. This wasn’t how she envisioned her final design, but she needed to do a proper test run before working on the size and placement.

Taking a small remote out of her pocket she pressed a small button and tension ran through the restraints. For a moment Vegeta didn’t react, lying still and watching her closely to see what would happen next. Then he felt it. It was like his strength dissipated, not to the point where he couldn’t move, but enough to send a massive jolt of panic through his body. Clenching and unclenching his fists he felt weak as if he were a child again.

“What the hell Bulma? What have you done to my body?” He glared up at her, feeling momentarily betrayed by her.

“Woah calm down, what did I just say? It’s temporary, if I switch these off you’ll be back to your old crazy-god-strength self ok? Remember how I said you never get to go all out? I can’t match your strength so I decided to bring you down closer to my level.” She ran her hand up and down his arm soothingly as she tried to get a handle on the situation. 

Sighing and looking down his body and back up to her face he decided to relent. “In future you are to make it perfectly clear if you are trying something like this. You had better make this good!”

Beaming down at him she set the remote on the bedside drawers and then climbed onto the mattress to straddle him. With restraints on each part of his body he could do little to reciprocate anything she did, so she made it her aim to make him tremble underneath her.

Kissing and flicking her tongue over his nipples she almost immediately felt the difference in his body. Usually he was like a solid rock but with a constant energy about him, almost like he was restraining vibrations. But that had disappeared. Sure, his muscles were still ridiculously solid, but the tension was gone. 

Taking time to tease at his skin and hover temptingly above him, he started arching his back trying to reach her touch. Sliding downwards she trailed her tongue along his stomach and scratched lightly along his inner thighs, teasing around the main event.

With a huff he closed his eyes and tilted his head backwards, frustrated at his position but feeling increasingly excited by her touch. He wanted to reach out and touch her, put his mouth to her skin, feel himself inside her unrestrained. 

Feeling his growing frustration, Bulma finally relented and gripped his hard cock, trailing her tongue up his shaft before taking him in her mouth. The slightest of moans escaping his lips she took a moment of pleasure watching his fists clench at the sheets. Her creation appeared to be a success, but she definitely needed to compact this device so that he could touch her back. 

His face was flushed now, and she was moments away from giving in to her own growing desire and sitting on him when a thought occurred to her. This was the most submissive he’d ever been, she’d never have imagined she’d be able to get him completely tied up underneath her like this. What else might they be able to try tonight?

Moving one hand up his thigh she slowly stroked her way higher until she was underneath him. He didn’t appear to be reacting yet, too consumed by what her mouth was doing. Peeking up at him she noted his eyes were still closed tight and a look of mild concentration had appeared on his stern features. This might really tip him over the edge right? She’d always been a little curious about introducing some extra stimulation but had never found the right scenario.

Lifting at his pelvis slightly she encouraged him to lift his hips as much as he was able to, then finally slid one finger slowly inside him. Immediately he went still, eyes snapped open and head tilted up off the bed, “Wh....what are you ....doing?”

Gently moving her finger she tried to locate his prostate, knowing he would understand her actions once he felt the extra jolt of pleasure. Except...she struggled in finding it. “I... was trying to ...you know...” she trailed off.

“Please, Bulma, just remove your finger.” He was a deep shade of crimson by this point.

“Umm wait, do you think maybe, Saiyans don’t have a prostate?” They stared at each other in frozen silence, before Bulma fell across him laughing hysterically. “Oh shit Vegeta, so I guess that was kinda awkward then.”

“I think it would be best if you untied me now.” He really wasn’t seeing them funny side of the situation and it was safe to say the mood had been killed. 

Composing herself, Bulma quickly deactivated and removed the restraints, before grabbing Vegeta around the neck to pull him into a kiss. “Ok I’m sorry, that was misjudged. But I think the restraints were fun right? What if I could make them into bands that you wear on your limbs? Then you could really just let loose!”

Vegeta swung his legs off the bed and practically growled at her “As long as you keep your hands away from my ass in future I don’t care. I need a shower.” Throwing a glare over his shoulder he stalked off to the en suite.

“Whoops! Ah well.” Pulling a small notebook out her bedside drawer Bulma started scribbling notes for an improved design, as always completely unphased by Vegeta’s mood.


	7. Guy talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys get a turn as well, Capsule Corp. has enough rooms to host a guys and gals night after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the slow updates, I’ve had an odd month to be honest. I’m in isolation now but working from home so I’ll try to update more regularly now I won’t be commuting.
> 
> This chapter started to get really long, so it made sense to me to break it down. I’ll try to get another update on soon :) I still haven’t decided on some elements of this, but I think there are still a few chapters to go!

It had all been organised and this time with a twist. The kids were having a sleepover at Capsule Corporation. That, and the husbands were coming too.

“You know 18, I really can’t picture Vegeta sitting down with me and Goku to chat. I mean I don’t think I’ve ever heard Vegeta engage in anything that resembles idle conversation.” Krillin absentmindedly rubbed at his chin. He was sitting in the passenger seat of their modest car, as 18 drove them to Capsule Corp. 

“What does it matter? You’ll have fun with Goku whether Vegeta joins in or not. Besides, it will be nice for Marron to play with Bulla.” 18 pulled into the expansive compound and parked near the entrance. Collecting Marron and her little sparkly travel bag, Krillin watched as the car was capsulised. 

As they moved into the large white main foyer Goku materialised in front of them, Chi-Chi clutching to one arm, and Goten perched on his shoulder. “Hey guys! Good to see ya!”

“Hey there Goku, ready for a good ol’ fashioned night of food, booze, and catching up?” Krillin beamed at his oldest friend.

“Hey Goten! Come check out my new game, bet you can’t beat me!” Trunks had appeared from one of the corridors and was beckoning to his friend. “Also, my mom said to bring everyone through, she’s got lots of food ready.”

“Well I can’t say no to that!” Goku slapped Krillin on the shoulder playfully and began to follow Trunks.

Moving through the large lounge area they spotted Bulma out on the Balcony with Bulla on her knee, a huge feast surrounding her on an oblong table. As always she had catered for Saiyan appetites, with gigantic roasts, stacks of various potatoes and vegetables, a sushi chef in the corner ready to serve, and an entirely separate pudding cart.

Waving them over she hugged and greeted everyone and thanked them all for coming. 

“Man this looks delicious as always Bulma, I can’t wait to tuck in!” Krillin rubbed his stomach in mock hunger, causing Marron to giggle at him. 

“Well Vegeta should be out any minute, I’d say it’s ok to start now guys. Make yourselves at home!” Bulma beamed at the guests. She loved being the hostess nowadays, something that in previous years she would have scoffed at. Her old adventuring days were behind her, now preferring to stick to her lab and handle her Saiyan family, but gathering her friends together like this really kept that spark alive. It was like seeing years of hard work finally come together into one grand final piece. 

A few minutes passed in comfortable conversation before Vegeta finally appeared and silently took his seat, pulling a plate towards himself and nodding at the guests. He managed about two mouthfuls before Bulla climbed onto his lap and wound her little arms around his neck.

“Daaa! You missed my super kick today!” Pouting her lip at him in a mock sadness slightly beyond her years and clenching her fists in his hair, she was the perfect cross-section of her parents.

“And what made this kick so super hmm?”

“It sent Trunks flying! One minute he was there, the next he is miles away!”

“That’s not exactly how it happened Bulla, but sure, it was a pretty good kick coming from a squirt like you.” Trunks grinned and carried on with his food.

Bulla leaned her face towards her father conspiratorially, “He’s trying to play it cool but I got him good.” She crossed her arms with an air of finality.

Vegeta nodded slightly in affirmation then gently pulled her into a seated position on his lap so he could resume eating, occasionally passing bits onto her plate which was now next to his.

Bulma couldn’t help but smile to herself, this scene was not something she would have pictured a few years ago. He really had mellowed where the kids were concerned. 

Finally everyone had their fill, and Bulma began to scoot everyone to their designated areas; the women were staying in the lounge with full access to the kitchen, and the men were taking the kids into a separate lounge area so they could play before bedtime. Trunks and Goten immediately hooked up the games console and began racing each other, while Marron and Bulla played with some toys on a mat. 

Goku and Krillin took a seat cross-legged on the floor and continued to chat, while Vegeta busied himself in the small bar area. After a few minutes he sat himself down next to them creating a small circle, and handed out drinks. Krillin blinked in surprise for a few seconds before grinning and taking a sip.

“So, guys night in then eh? I think this is kinda fun.”

Vegeta eyed Krillin for a moment before smirking slightly and sipping his drink. “We’ll see, depends how Kakarot holds his drink doesn’t it.”

“I don’t really drink if I’m honest, but I’ve never seen you drink either Vegeta!” Goku laughed and took a swig, happy to see the other Saiyan joining in. He had half expected him to stay in the gravity room, but in recent years he had noticed Vegeta become a little more sociable. This was a first though, the three of them sat drinking together.

After a couple of hours it was time for the girls to go to bed, and Trunks and Goten decided to watch a film in the bedroom, leaving the adults to themselves.

“So, I guess now we have the option to do what the women want us to do. Whaddaya think?” Krillin looked at the two Saiyans curiously, unsure how the evening would now unfold, but feeling slightly adventurous from the alcohol.

“What exactly would that be then?” Vegeta narrowed his eyes in suspicion, however deep down he knew what this evening was all about. Idle vulgar gossip.

“Well the, er, ladies were sort of...gossiping I suppose last time, and to be honest the results of that were pretty fun, when 18 came home she was all... well anyway, I think they want us to hang out and let loose a bit too?”

“Chi-Chi was certainly different at home that night, but I didn’t really understand why.” Goku scratched his head in thought while Vegeta started to go slightly pink in the face.

“Well I guess all that talk just turned them all on. I can’t say I complain though, it was a pretty fun night. I mean the kitchen table was pretty exciting but that was just the start of it...”

All three paused in silence for a moment, Vegeta growing slowly redder, Krillin sipping his drink awkwardly, and Goku letting the cogs in his head turn. Finally Goku started laughing, “Well I gotta say, Chi-Chi was so vocal after that get together that I had to get us out the house if ya know what I mean!” 

“Like, outdoors? Where did you go?” 

“Just to the field, you think I should have gone somewhere further away? I don’t think anyone heard.”

“No no, it’s just, man if I could use instant transmission I’d be taking 18 all over the place!”

Vegeta slammed his fist on the carpet, now a deep shade of red and looking an uncomfortable mix of embarrassed and furious. “Am I expected to sit and listen to this all night?”

“Ah c’mon Vegeta, don’t be so uptight. It might actually be fun to swap some ideas? I’d never thought of using my instant transmission that way before. What tricks do you use on Bulma?”

“That’s hardly any of your business.” He folded his arms and closed his eyes, signalling the conversation to be over, and yet ...

“Well 18 showed me one of the tricks you use on Bulma and I have to say I don’t know why I never thought of putting ki into my fingertips before!” 

Another moment of silence followed as Vegeta went a special shade of puce, before Goku and Krillin burst out laughing. 

The furious Prince silently rose to his feet, but as Goku started to protest him leaving, he instead walked back across to the bar.

“If I am going to have to sit through this garbage, I am going to need a stiff drink. If you dare mock me again though, I will put you through the nearest mountain.” 

“I’m not mocking you Vegeta, that trick turned 18 into putty in my hands. I’m serious.”

“Yeah c’mon buddy, this isn’t to make fun of each other, it’s just to....bond? And share! I know! Krillin, tell us something you do that gets 18 going.” Goku waggled his eyebrows up and down causing Vegeta to Mutter something murderous under his breath, but he took a seat once again on the carpet, this time with several bottles to lay out in front of them.

“Hmm, well she does like it when I... well can I have another drink first? Oh what the hell! Well she likes my uniform, so sometimes I sort of bring my role into the bedroom and pretend to arrest her.” He flushed slightly in mild embarrassment and took a swig from his glass. 

“Oh that’s a new one on me! Ok so we’ve all shared except you Vegeta, tell us something.”

“No!” Krillin held up one palm dramatically, “I know what we need to know...how?”

“How what?”

“How did you and Bulma get together the first time? I have always wanted to know.”

“Ooooh yeah I’ve always been curious too!” Goku leaned forward slightly and leaned his chin on his fist.

Feeling self conscious and unsure whether to indulge in the ridiculous conversation or just storm out, Vegeta looked from one man to the other. Both seemed intent on hearing his get together story and he had promised Bulma he’d keep them entertained while she held her little party. Knocking back another drink he finally took a deep breath.

“Ok fine. It’s nothing extraordinary anyway. We always used to get into arguments, you know she has a fiery temper, I suppose it’s almost like ....verbal sparring. As time went on I suppose a sort of tension started to build, and I mean she is the first woman I’ve come across that really acts like a Saiyan....” he trailed off, still not returning to his normal colour.

“Yeah I mean, we all sort of figured that, you have a pretty quick temper yourself buddy. Only a strong woman could handle you, but that’s the life of a warrior right? What we want to know is details.” Krillin narrowed his eyes, a slightly perverted grin on his face. Years training with the old turtle hermit had certainly rubbed off on him.

“Eugh. We had a row in the gravity room, she stormed off and I didn’t see her again for a few hours. Then as I was finally heading to my room to sleep we crossed paths again. Neither of us had really calmed down.” He fiddled slightly with his bottle and took another long swig. “One minute we were yelling at each other, then the next I had her pinned up against a wall and I discovered that she shuts up if you kiss her. It all happened pretty quickly after that.”

Goku leaned forward slightly more with a serious look on his face, “Ya know, when me and Chi first did it I wasn’t anywhere near as strong as I am now, and I still almost put her hip out. You were super strong even back then, how did you err... not ....destroy her?” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, the question hanging in the air for a moment.

Vegeta lowered his head slightly and took another gulp of his drink, still feeling no alcoholic effects.

“I didn’t hold back as much as I should have, it wasn’t a disaster but...if I’m honest I think she was in more pain the next day than she actually let on.”

“Do either of you guys ever feel like you can’t fully let go? I mean 18 is way stronger than me so I’ve never had to restrain myself, but for you two... it must be like trying to handle cracked glass?”

“Hmmm. It is like keeping all your energy inside, and practising a lot of self control. Sometimes I get Chi to do her thing so I’m not tempted to just sort of go for it. I have accidentally bruised her before.” A look of guilt and something else flickered across Goku’s face, perhaps a sadness, or frustration. 

“Man, it’s kinda sad don’t ya think? Like, not the end of the world but neither of you ever get to fully enjoy sex? Maybe you should, I dunno, screw each other!” 

Goku and Vegeta watched as Krillin burst into laughter, clearly starting to get a little drunk. Deciding the night was going to be unbearable if they weren’t on even ground, Vegeta thrust another bottle into Goku’s hand as he downed his own.


	8. Vegeta drunk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys get slowly more drunk before being joined by the ladies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am really having fun with this now. All suggestions welcome, I will try to keep updates regular.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading 💖

“Oh come on Vegeta lighten up! I was only joking. Out of interest how did things work on your home planet? Did you have homosexual couples?”

“Saiyans only really coupled if they were producing offspring as far as I am aware, but in terms of sexual relations there were no prejudices. I think this is one of the most prejudiced planets I have visited, although to be honest I destroyed most of the species I encountered on my travels without asking such questions.”

“Then why the face eh?”

“The notion of fucking another male does not offend me, it’s the notion of fucking Kakarot of all people!!” Vegeta sneered, practically spitting the words in disgust at the conversation.

“Hey Vegeta that’s not nice. What’s wrong with me?”

“Shut up moron! I think it’s been ‘my turn’ for long enough.” He stood to fetch more bottles, carrying an armful of empties to create more room.

“Don’t worry about it buddy, it’s not like you actually want to screw him anyway.” Krillin stretched and leaned backwards slightly with his palms on the floor behind him.

Drinking resumed as Vegeta took his seat and Goku leaned forward once more with curiosity in his eyes, “So, have you ever actually done it with a guy then?”

Vegeta’s eyes widened for a moment, his bottle frozen at his lips. It seemed the alcohol was slowly working as he hadn’t yet tried to maim either of them. 

Krillin leaned forward to mirror Goku at this “I think you’re the most experienced in the room actually. I’ve only been with two women and Goku you’ve managed to stick with Chi-Chi your whole life.”

“I can’t really imagine being with anyone else, why would I need to be? Besides, what would I do without Chi’s cooking?”

“Sooooo...... what were you up to before Earth then Vegeta?”

“Aside from razing planets and dealing with Frieza’s minions? We did get some occasional down time. I spent most of it training but there were a few occasions when I chose to go drinking with Raditz and Nappa.”

“I just can’t picture any of you...letting your ...h-hair down.” It seemed the alcohol really was starting to hit Krillin, his cheeks were growing rosy and he was giggling like a child.

“Well we certainly didn’t sit around talking about garbage like this! However on the odd occasion we did visit a bar there were sometimes women involved.”

“So you’re first time was what? A one night stand?”

“Enough about me, I’ve told you more than you deserve.” Downing another bottle he then closed his eyes and folded his arms, brows deeply knit with anger.

Goku had been unconsciously matching Vegeta bottle for bottle, and despite his strong Saiyan constitution he was starting to feel quite drunk.

“The first time me and Chi had sex I gotta say I didn’t really know what was happening. She sort of just pounced on me, I nearly flung her into a wall in surprise hehehe.”

Vegeta snorted and let out a short laugh. 

In between chuckles Krillin managed to pat Goku on the shoulder, “ah c’mon Vegeta...haha...ahem...I mean Goku was raised in the forest, how was he going to know about that kinda thing?”

“Don’t try that, I know how perverted that old hermit is, you’re telling me you learned nothing from his filthy little books?”

“Aww well I never read those, I’m not much of a reader!”

“Bwahaha! Goku, those are mostly visual anyway. Actually it is surprising you never paid much attention to those. I found them quite distracting - when we weren’t delivering milk up mountains.”

At that moment the lounge door flew open dramatically and three very drunken women entered.

“Well hellooooo boys!” Bulma was carrying a large bottle of wine in one hand and a half full glass in the other, which she was currently sloshing all over the place, “we thought it might be fun to merge these two parties so to speak.”

She laughed devilishly as they took positions on the floor next to the men, who were currently staring with mouths hanging open in confusion.

“Bulma, are you sure this is a good idea? I thought you wanted quality time without us around?” Vegeta couldn’t keep the plea out of his voice.

18 leaned towards him almost seductively, and placed a hand on his knee, “Come now Vegeta, don’t tell me the mighty Prince is feeling shy?”

Chi-Chi sniggered and leaned over to Goku to plant a kiss on his lips before settling down to pour a glass of wine.

“Well the more the merrier ladies, although I think maybe we need to catch you up on the alcohol front.” Krillin quickly shoved another bottle in Vegeta’s hand, sensing him wanting to flee.

Five bottles later and he finally seemed to give in.

“Fiiine. You want to share with each other? Bulma has a panty fetish!” 

“Excuse me Vegeta, what the hell are you on about?”

“Don’t play dumb! You have been begging me for yeeears to put your underwear on!”

Chi-Chi and Bulma started howling.

“Krillin, Goku, please can you advise Mr.Uptight here that all women want to know what their husbands look like in their own panties? It’s just a thing Vegeta!” Bulma mustered her sternest ‘don’t-you-lie-to-me’ expression while Chi-Chi dabbed at her eyes.

“Sorry to tell ya buddy but I’ve put 18’s underwear on....more than once.”

Goku scratched at his head and blushed slightly, “Hehe yeahhhhh I have done it once, I mean it was realllly funny!”

Vegeta was lost for words, mouth opening and closing like a fish as he tried to find words. 

“Okay, I think it’s time. We’re all drunk enough forrrrrr - drumroll please - Truuuuuthhh or darrrrre!” Bulma raised her arms in the air dramatically, “I’ll start!”


	9. Truth or dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group reveal an interesting truth.

Half an hour earlier the women had been plotting. Much wine had been consumed, and many more adventures had been discussed (“I never actually tried skinny dipping before being with Goku, but you know how he is with nudity. Turns out waterfalls can be quite sexy!)

Bulma had just poured another glass of wine when she began drumming her fingers on the coffee table thoughtfully. “You know, this has been fun again, and I definitely feel like we have more to talk about, but what if for tonight we got the guys talking instead?”

“Isn’t that why they’re currently in another room together with a load of booze? Krillin was trying to brainstorm ways to make Vegeta take part you know.” 

“That’s not what I mean 18. I mean, I want to hear it for myself. This is too good an opportunity to pass up. Trust me on this.”

“Wait you still haven’t shared your invention with us. Shouldn’t we check it out first?” 18 topped up her glass and eyed Bulma expectantly.

“I promise I’ll share it with you, it just needs a few tweaks first. Come on follow me, this will be good.”

They were now sat in a circle on the carpet, a selection of alcohol in the middle of them, and each participant was well into killer hangover levels of drunkenness.

“I’ll start. I choose a truth.” Bulma looked at the group, who seemed slightly unprepared for this announcement.

“What’s Vegeta like in bed compared to Yamcha?” Chi-Chi had blurted, and the rest of the group stared at her stricken with horror. Slowly they turned their heads towards Vegeta, expecting him to erupt. Instead, he looked disgustingly calm and confident.

“Well I don’t like to speak Ill of people (a loud snort cane from Vegeta) BUT, in all honesty .... Yamcha couldn’t make my toes curl like Vegeta does. I mean, it was mostly physical to begin with, but you couldn’t resist my charms eventually could you honeybunch!” She grinned sickeningly sweetly at Vegeta who looked torn between prideful and irritated. The tops of his ears tinging with pink. Muttering something under his breath, he turned his attentions to 18 who was sat next to Bulma.

“Well I guess it’s my turn then? I’ll go with truth also.”

“Can it not be about me though please?” Krillin looked pleadingly at the group.

“What are you worried about baldy?” Vegeta smirked, then looked back at 18. Before he could speak, Goku interrupted.

“Was Krillin your first?”

“Oh, well, no. But he does know all about that. There were a couple of others, before the Dr. Gero mess. Neither compare to Krillin though.” A rare smile appeared on her face, before she turned to Krillin. “Your turn then big boy.”

“Ermm...ok I guess truth?”

Bulma grinned, “I’ve got one, weirdest place you’ve ever done it?”

This seemed to stump him. Scratching his head in thought he looked to 18 apologetically for help. With a sigh she simply shrugged at him.

“Um. Well. I can’t say anywhere has been weird or interesting to be honest. It’s usually a bed at home or a hotel...” he trailed off looking disappointed in himself.

“Well me and Goku have never even done it away from Mount Paozu, so I don’t think that’s anything to be ashamed of Krillin!” Chi-Chi patted his knee reassuringly.

“Yeah, I mean Vegeta is too pru... shy, I mean shy, to do it anywhere outside our bedroom, except those odd few times in the GR.” 

“Will you shut up? It’s not even your turn and you’re volunteering sensitive information woman! I’m not shy, I just have some dignity.”

“Well whatever Vegeta, I think the six of us should leave tonight with some homework, don’t you guys?” Bulma wiggled her eyebrows at the group before leaning forward to top up drinks.

Everyone except Vegeta started chattering in agreement, but when he made eye contact with Bulma he could tell he wasn’t going to hear the end of that one.

“Ok ok it’s my turn now isn’t it?” Chi-Chi was fidgeting in a somewhat nervous excitement, and Goku was watching in amazement, clearly having rarely (or never?) seen her let loose with others.

18 swept her hair behind one ear and grinned, “Ok Mrs. Perfect, I want....to hear you swear! Not just once, but for 10 seconds straight, as many as you can. Just for once.”

“But 18 I don’t think Chi knows any sw-“

“P**sf**kbu**erti**iess**tc**pw**kingt**dpu**yc**kd**k and bumholes!!!”

“Jesus Christ Chi-Chi where did you even hear half those words?” Krillins eyebrows had risen to the dots on his forehead, whilst the rest of the group gaped in disbelief at her. Hands now clamped over her mouth, Chi-Chi stared back before finally letting slip an uncontrollable giggle. The rest of the group fell about laughing while Vegeta continued to stare in confusion at what he just witnessed. This game was idiotic. He downed the rest of his drink, enjoying the slight buzz in the back of his skull.

“Well I don’t think I know any extra words, but I’m gonna choose a dare anyway. What do you want me to do?” Goku couldn’t stop grinning, also feeling the buzz and enjoying seeing his wife have fun.

“Hmmm I might need a second to come up with one. Any ideas 18? Chi?” Bulma looked around he group.

“What about me, don’t I count?” 

“Oh come on Krillin, you know we’ll come up with something really good. In fact, I have the perfect dare...” 18 leaned forward slowly, letting a brief silence fall over the room. “Goku, I want you to put your hands on Vegeta’s face, and kiss him passionately.” She leaned back, her job done as Vegeta managed to turn puce for the second time that night, and Goku started to fidget in panic.

“18 I really don’t think Vegeta is going to let me-“

“OF COURSE I’M NOT! IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH ME, KAKAROT, I WILL END YOU!”

“Now now boys. Don’t be like that Vegeta, it’s only a game.” Bulma sighed at him, emphasising his overreaction.

“Game or not, I’m not getting ... intimate with that clown. I should have known you were trying to mock me this entire time. I am a Prince, I have more pride than to, to ... lower myself.”

“Aww well if you were too embarrassed to play you should have said in the beginning, you could have gone to bed when the kids did and leave the adults to have their fun.”

The air practically crackled as Vegeta almost blew his lid, the group sitting back and watching the exchange, unsure how it was going to end.

“In fact, if this is all too much for you to handle why don’t you go now? I mean I thought you’d trained to deal with any type of situation, but perhaps you need to go meditate some more.”

“Just what are you saying here? As if kissing some idiot has anything to do with mental fortitude. What would you even know?!”

“You know Vegeta I think I can cope with doing this if you can? I mean it’s just a kiss, what’s the big deal?” Goku shrugged at him.

18 sighed and folded her arms. “If he’s going to be a baby about it I’ll just change the damn dare!”

“HOW DARE YOU!? I am NOT a baby.”

18 mock-inspected her nails, “Whatever you say macho man.”

A bead of sweat ran down Vegeta’s temple as he battled with an internal conflict. His jaw and fists clenched, he locked eyes with 18. Somehow the taunt coming from her was the most unbearable, and he couldn’t decide which course of action would best preserve his pride. Turning tail would look cowardly, but kissing that lower class oaf was beneath him. 

“Just forget about it Vegeta, it’s a silly dare. Can I have another one 18?”

“Ohh no! If you forfeit you get punished. Who wants to choose his punishment?”

“ENOUGH!” Vegeta downed yet another bottle, grabbed Goku’s cheeks between the palms of his hands, and pulled their faces together. After approximately three seconds he flung Goku backwards by his head so forcefully that he hit the opposite wall, leaving a sizeable Goku shaped dent.

As little chunks of plaster fell to the floor around Goku, the small group erupted into a mixture of angry berating and drunken laughter. Deep down they all knew a throw like that wouldn’t have phased him, and as he stood up he let out a laugh and gave a thumbs up.

“Aww well done big boy, it’s about time you let your hair down!” Bulma patted Vegeta’s knee somewhat patronisingly but mostly drunkenly, “Oh crap and now it’s your turn!”

For a moment it looked like he was going to simply storm out, his fists clenched and his body tense with rage, but then he took a breath and closed his eyes. 

“God knows why I’m doing this, but fine, I’ll play along. Truth.” He sat back and folded his arms, swaying almost imperceptibly. 

Krillin leaned forward and took the opportunity, suppressing a grin, “Ok, I got one, because a few things have confused me tonight. I want to know, before Bulma, who did you sleep with?”

A silence came over the group, and another bead of sweat appeared on the Prince’s forehead. Maintaining his composure otherwise, he furrowed his brows. “Don’t you think that’s a ....vague question, what are you after? Names? Addresses? It’s a stupid question.”

Bulma placed her glass on the floor carefully and shifted her entire body to face her husband, eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicious curiosity. 

“Wait a minute Vegeta, it’s an easy enough question. You said yourself there weren’t many, and it’s not exactly that long ago. Just answer him.”

“I... well I never said.....specifically speaking ....”

“All women or some men? A rough figure? Anything?” Krillin pressed further.

“Things were...different when I came to Earth...”

“VEGETA!” Bulma had gone slightly pink in the face, her temper shortened in her drunken state.

“FINE THERE WERE NO OTHERS OK!” He turned his head to one side, his ears turning pink at the admission. “I just said it because you seemed to expect it of me, but in reality I had no time and no interest in that sort of thing. I was too busy doing terrible things. This whole game has been a useless waste of time, I’m going to bed.”

Rising to his feet he started to try and navigate the mess of bottles and bodies surrounding him when Bulma wrapped her hand around his ankle.

“Well for one thing it’s really no big deal that you haven’t slept with lots of people....and for another, how were you so good with no prior experience?” With that she grinned broadly and gave his leg a squeeze. “I’d really rather you stayed you know.”

“Yeah c’mon Vegeta, please don’t be like that! We weren’t trying to upset ya!” Goku scratched at the back of his head and gave Krillin a look.

“I’m sorry man I pushed it too far, please don’t go so soon...you know it’s nice having you hang out with us for a change. We rarely ever get to talk to you.”

18 and Chi-Chi nodded emphatically. It took all of his strength but finally he took a seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, firstly credit to Fleuraison7 who came up with the scenarios, thank you for your suggestions <3
> 
> Secondly, I hope this chapter is ok, I’ve been so tired this week and working from home has been a big adjustment, so my brain is feeling a bit fuzzy.
> 
> Finally, I just wanted to give a couple of notes about this one; so obviously this story is completely daft and an excuse to do silly things with these characters, however I do still try to write them realistically where possible. I felt that lots of people feel the same way as I do about Vegeta being a virgin so I decided to make his sexual history in this a lie. I was thinking of that moment in Super where he promises Whis he’ll cook using his grandmothers recipe, then panics later and comments he’s not sure he even has a grandmother. It showed he clearly is capable of lying outside of battle, so I’m sort of going with that trait :)


End file.
